pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anonimous./archive 2
Archive 1 :First! But, um, Shadow....I don't think you should archive someone's page who doesn't want you to. 20:19, 5 March 2009 ::Why? Its happened like... hundreds of times before. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::I call second. --'-Chaos-' 20:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The talk page wasn't even 20kb.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Dont move my talk, it my talk for reason. --Anonimous. D: 21:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Important Notice This is my talk, only I decide when to archive it. Thanks. --Anonimous. D: 21:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, when it gets too big, you won't have a choice. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::wtf all revisions are messed up...nevermind I just dont like random people touching my stuff. --Anonimous. D: 21:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::u broken it now Andy 21:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::fixed. --Anonimous. D: 21:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Really? Cuz, um, this begs to differ. 21:52, 5 March 2009 :::you srsly gonna archive an archive?:/ Brandnew. 21:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That page was too long. And I also don't like Grinch. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/any_PvE_Visions_of_Regret_Mesmer&action=history Yea...don't do that. It's tagged for a hero and heroes can't use PvE skills. Also.....that looks pretty aweful. 22:05, 5 March 2009 :You can run it better? Hmmm, doubt that! What if it is for heroes? It is also for general PvE and for general pve nobody is going to use that little backfire thing you had there anyway. It is much better to have good build mainbar'ed and suggest hero bar below or leave it to user to change it for hero. --Anonimous. D: 22:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, I don't use VoR in PvE. I don't see a point in it. Second, calm your ass down. I'm just suggesting that we make the build more accessible to the community who will be using this site. And third, the hero tag should stay. Some people do use VoR on their heroes and may want some ideas on how to run it. It would help them if we actually had a build that a hero could run. Most people know that they can add pve skills to a build and that's why we leave optionals and that's why we have variants. 22:11, 5 March 2009 :::You can't really do this because heroes run builds so differently to actual players (not nessecarily worse as sabway proves), so just "adding a few pve skills" could make it totally different. VoR is great in some elite areas, and great in Hard Mode in general. Just make another build for the hero. Athrun Feya 08:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Misery seal of approval for Anonimous approach. Player/hero bars are generally suboptimal and bad. Misery Says Moo 09:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Lol I love how every PvE build you adjust has Arcane Echo, Mind Wrack, Cry of Pain, Auspicious Incantation and "By Ural's Hammer!". Misery Says Moo 12:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :could as well make a template then. Godbox 13:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, shut the fuck up Godliest. Have a nice day :> Misery Says Moo 13:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yay for having 5 different builds with the same setup except for elite skill. And the same to you. Godbox 13:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::the pvx god says guide builds are bad--Relyk 13:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Build: Me/any PvE Mesmer gogogo. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 13:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::who's the pvx god? ;o Godbox 13:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Staple skills are staple, "By Ural's Hammer!" is too good to miss for (semi)burst damage builds. --Anonimous. D: 19:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Spikes are good in PvE amirite? -- Armond Warblade 03:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::WE TOTALLY SPIKED THE DOUBLE DRAGON DOWN IN 3 SECONDS DOOD. IT WAS EPIC. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 03:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::And stop being cute. Making joke build pages in the namespace. =/ Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Stop trolling, Big. --Anonimous. D: 10:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ecto HM? Can u post the build for HM? :o Shinko 13:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I though everyone knows about it =/ --Anonimous. D: 13:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) paradoxformchannelingincantationnightmareof painclumsinesseye ::but like what part? planes they have hex breaker and smites have smite hex. , you only do chamber? Shinko 13:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::I said it used to farm CP it got nerfed some time ago so it doesnt work anymore for same purpose but as matter of fact A/E might be able to do planes using similar method. --Anonimous. D: 14:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see why you asked. I said use instead of used, typo. sorry about that. :p --Anonimous. D: 15:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) That Was uncalled for, I'm surprised no one said anything before now. Stop being a cunt to new users. He wasn't your typical ragey "My build was trashed BAWW" New user, he genuinely discussed his build with the community, the community is what made it a drama fest. In short, fuck off.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :crybaby --Anonimous. D: 14:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just because you are gods answer to PvE doesn't make you immune to rules (see User_talk:Xtreme1ne). FrostytheAdmin 14:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) eh hem "deep freeze is unlinked skill good job on failing again Relyk =]" http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_PvE_Visions_of_Regret_Mesmer&action=history if you look, i didn't add deep freeze =]--Relyk 02:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :onvm, never got around to making the actually build me/any, not that it mattered since the next edit you put in deep freeze and didn't bother moving it back. And you changed the whole build, so you shouldve moved it back. Fail anon imo--Relyk 02:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::What you just said made absolutely no sense. When you moved it to Me/any it had Glyph of Lesser Energy which is an Elementalist skill. --Anonimous. D: 10:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, PvE person... How's this look Build:Team - Judgeway 19:21, 16 March 2009 :wow at gimped bars. --Anonimous. D: 21:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok....I guess the build I submitted got votewiped and put back in Trial. Ok, then. Anon, I've got an idea. How about rather than bitching about everyone elses' builds you make your own RoJway build. You're supposed to be the PvE guy around here anyway, so make with the PvEness. Our Smiteway sucks something awful and apparently so does the build I submitted, so please make one that's decent. 14:46, 17 March 2009 :::Quit whining KJ, you flame other people for whining about their build not getting accepted and now you do same thing as them here. I moved your buld to Trial because it's hardly ready for vetting, I requested it to be vote-wiped because it is flawed concept which does not deserve 5-5-5 but it almost got powervoted by fanboy noobies who only see things on blank piece of paper "SOUL RIPPING IZ GUD ZOMG!" and never use their brain. You asked me to get involved in this build, I agreed. But guess what I found in that article? Not only it is goddamn awful (which I expected) it has been already moved to Testing and you were gathering noobies to powervote it to Great so making any suggestions had no point! I have expressed my view about your build like you wanted only to be spammed with "it workz" and be called "shitter" by brainless fanboys. You better give me good reason I shouldn't be pissed at them! --Anonimous. D: 15:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Anon, he's acting properly, you're the one acting like you've got rabies here. --'-Chaos-' 15:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::How is he acting properly? --Anonimous. D: 15:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, you did kinda flip out anon. Life 15:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Whats wrong with that? :P --Anonimous. D: 16:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, it's perfectly acceptable to flip out. There just wasn't much cause to here. Life 17:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Auron is still best PvE on site. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :No I am. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You just raped my fanboy ass D:--Relyk 18:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Am I the only one who finds it funny that KJ asks Anon for his advice, then rejects it because its "bad to his build"? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I asked his advice and then he flipped out on Tai before I had a chance to respond. I'm still honestly asking his advice and I don't care about that build (as I've said....3 times, I think). I'll admit that I'm not the guy who should be setting down what is meta in PvE, I just think we need a better Smiteway build. This statement pretty much summed up what I think, "Honestly, Anon, I'm not married to this build. I just hate our current RoJway build, so if you can give me some ideas of why this is bad that make sense I will personally change my vote to trash this". Oh, and GoD....stfu. 21:02, 17 March 2009 ::GoD made valid point actually and if I were you I wouldn't ask people to "stfu" just after getting offended by someone else not being kind to you. --Anonimous. D: 20:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) This one sucks. --Anonimous. D: 16:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok....I really don't know how to say this more plainly, but I'll try. You seem to think that our Smiteway build sucks and that my version of Smiteway sucks as well. I'm fine with that. :But for the love of all that is holy and right in the world, please write up the build you think we should be using. :I'm tired of Smiteway being an issue and I'm tired of people telling me that our version sucks. 19:32, 18 March 2009 ::He obviously thinks mine is the best, duh. Life 20:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. Btw, Anon, stop trolling me. I'm not trying to fight with you, so cut it out. I'm honestly wanting you to improve our Smiteway.....so....do it. 20:46, 18 March 2009 ::::How am I trolling you? --Anonimous. D: 20:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Just say that my build is the beat so we can stop this useless argueing. Life 20:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::FYI: It's bickering. And worst comes to worst, I'll make one that Anon can diss. 20:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is pretty much trolling. Oh, and btw, I'm about to WELL tag that Judgeway build. I'm tired of messing with smiteway, too much drama around it. 20:54, 18 March 2009 :::::::The day Heroes can use PvE-only skills (see:Release Date on GW2), then smite-way might be funny (BUH+Intensity+EBSoH+RoJ = lol) And btw, the only place I've found Smiteway to be useful is Undead dungeons (SoO, CoF to a lesser extent, Maw's b/c the wurms can't move once you tank them, ...) The whole Smite-way idea should be WELL'd. 20:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Meh, people use it a lot now and we're here to store builds, but I really like the idea of WELL'ing all smiteway builds that require heroes. 21:01, 18 March 2009 :::::::::@KJ, I have said on other talk, be less butthurt. I am much disappointed by attitude I have encountered on page you have asked me to help with and how falsely you accused me of doing nothing but bitching on you user page. I have looked at that Smiteway you had here, I see you fixed it up little. Very glad it no longer suggests player should run that HORRIBLE Monk bar. Hero Monk bars are fine, little too much generic but fine. Because you have high DivinePrayers smites will give 90 health back when used with SitersBoon, MM will provide prots. :::::::::Sure we can make it less generic but it will hit problems, will be way too personalised. For example some may suggest that using BalthazarsAura is good for passive defense and offense to compensate for lack of Minion wall but some will argue that it will sometime interfere with RofJ by causing much unneeded scatter. Some will say DivineBoon is nice addition for increased healing capabilities, others will say it is much redundant. And all of these statements as you can see are true. :::::::::Thats why I haven't touched Discord or Smiteway yet. :::::::::@Life, I do like your build. I think interrupts are very much useful and I like how you use water Ele hybrid to solve fleeing problem but I cannot quite agree on BalthazarsAura. --Anonimous. D: 22:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I would say that balths aura really depends on the player's build. Usually when I run RoJway, I use a critscythe with asuran scan. Scan+WS+Eremite's+Mystic=dead in ~2 seconds. The way I run it, there really isn't a chance for them to flee from aura. I would agree that if you were running something with less damage(an imbagon for example, although they should really be running Racway), dropping balth aura for something else might be more beneficial. ::::::::::@LA, I do not believe a WELL is necessary, because RoJway is an effective team build. It has quite a bit of defense and healing, and really shits on AI. It's also what I run when I'm in too low of an area to really get use out of discord(Most of Tyrian Protector, although I run it throughout HM as well), so it does have uses. That and areas with heavy hex removal is where this build can really shine over sabway/discordway. Life 00:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Anon should make his own N/Mo Rojway imo--Relyk 01:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::N/Mo is baed. Life 01:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've asked him to make his own RoJway. He says he's pre-occupied with other things right now :/ 01:45, 19 March 2009 ::::::::::::::There is one RoJ article for heroes why make another one and bother with trying to get lazy admins WELL-delete the old one? --Anonimous. D: 21:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) WELL doesn't go on the AN, no matter how lazy you think we admins are. We have real lifes, we can be busy. That point aside, we like to give WELLs a few days, so people can discuss if it's actually valid or not, and the author can understand why it got WELLed. It would take an admin about, 10 mins, max to clear out the current set of WELLs and the respective talk pages, there's nothing to worry about yet :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I dont think that "we have real lifes" excuse applies here. Many WELL'd builds are stuck there for ages and no admin bothered to delete them and seeing how much time they spend on pointless User talk camping I really doubt they dont have enough free time on their hands. --Anonimous. D: 02:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Stop being a dick. -- Armond Warblade 03:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Or take a few weeks to think about Phenax being polite and actually talking to you about it. ~ Big sysop 05:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Phenax being polite doesn't prevent him from being wrong and shut up Armond. --Anonimous. D: 10:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Why does is matter to you if builds sit in WELL for a while? Star of Exile talk 11:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::He wasn't wrong. You were the wrong one. And if you keep it up, I am going to ban you. ~ Big sysop 12:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Big, no I'm not wrong, admins should spend less time trolling like you are doing now and more time doing their admin job. Keep up what? You can't ban me, this is my talk I say what I want moreover there is no excuse for ban. :::::::@Star, it matters to me that builds sit in WELL for a while because I am cleaning up PvE build section and faster it is done better it is for his wiki. --Anonimous. D: 12:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I've seen builds sit in well for weeks upon weeks. Just be patient, because odds are they'll be deleted eventually, and most people won't vett a build with a WELL tag. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This is not good though, just like PvE players being trolled with "pve is srs bsns" shit back in the day. --Anonimous. D: 12:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::PvE is srs bsns Star of Exile talk 12:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::PvE IS srs bsns. ~ Big sysop 13:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::... --Anonimous. D: 14:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::... Star of Exile talk 15:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Honestly, what is the rush to delete them? People aren't going to be likely to pick a build with a WELL tag over a build in, say, great with a meta tag. So lay off the admins, they're doing their job, and they know how to do it much more so than you do. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Misery, Phenax, Tycn, Frosty are only good admins here, everyone else are loosers who don't even have guts to abuse their power properly. --Anonimous. D: 18:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Your sentence contradicts itself. Also it's spelled "losers." Also Big is very strong. Star of Exile talk 20:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Glad Star caught that before me. Anonimous, if I were really abusing my power, I'd ban you based off of the fact that I just don't like you. You troll admins, you're a dick to everyone who doesn't agree with you. You're an intellectual elitist who actually lacks the intellect needed to be that way. You're so fundamentally flawed, it's actually comical to watch you try and bash on ANYONE. You should really try growing up. ~ Big sysop 23:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You do threaten banning too much though big--Relyk 23:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::He can threaten all he wants, its not abusing until he actually does though Drah McNinja 23:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Terrorists make bomb threats all the time, it only matter when it actually blows up right?--Relyk 23:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Are you saying big is a terrorist? Wow your racist. Drah McNinja 23:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::big is black retard--Relyk 23:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::^ --Anonimous. D: 15:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::@Star, My sentence does not contradict itself in any way dont talk bull and spelling mistakes you so kindly point out dont win you arguments. :::::::::::::::::@Big, funny how you can't read too. I say you don't even have guts to abuse your power and you prove my point further while trying to argue with me. You troll admins - where, do you even know what trolling is? Dont talk if you dont know what you are talking about I'm not trolling admins. You're so fundamentally flawed - how so? No, I'm not flawed infact I'm much more useful member of pvx than you are. you're a dick to everyone who doesn't agree with you - why not? Everyone who doesn't agree with me makes hardly more sense that you have now in that comment. You're an intellectual elitist who actually lacks the intellect needed to be that way - I wish wikis had ignore list, thats where I send people for making such stupid posts. --Anonimous. D: 16:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Lol. You sit and bitch about the Pve section. That's really useful. in fact is two words. Btw. ~ Big sysop 20:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm not bitching I'm complaining, two very different things. During my stay here I have drastically improved quality of PvE section and have given more confidence to PvE community of this site. You cannot deny this. --Anonimous. D: 21:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::complaining=/=bitching. You've done nothing but make them into somewhat less annoying versions of yourself. Pve bars are modded meta pvp bars with click+explode Pve skills. Even the original Imbagon is based off of an older, nerfed pvp build. As I was saying, being polite typically gets your opinion by faster. But you'll see. ~ Big sysop 21:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'm not going to be polite to cunts. Botching s what you do now. Rest of your post makes zero sense. You just want to troll me but you only prove my original point further, some admins should spend less time trolling and more time working. You are good example. --Anonimous. D: 21:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Check RC Captain PvE Elitist. ~ Big sysop 21:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::What do you mean "check RC"? I check it every time. --Anonimous. D: 21:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) iirc, terrorists actually blow shit up. ~ Big sysop 00:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :and you actually ban people?--Relyk 00:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) abuse power SUK admin Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ok srsly can you take my comment off now. I didnt know you use dslash to knocklock with headbutt D: that sig is ugly, atleast pick a cooler one--Relyk 00:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Help 9/10 of the testing pve builds are theorycraft dickfests or dupes. help me trash them :D 17:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I will do what I can, dreamed about trashing all that crap for very long myself. :D --Anonimous. D: 23:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Guide:Necro is "done". plx to review the PvE builds. How very handy that this section already existed on your talk. - 12:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Build:P/R Stable Defence Paragon well of imbagon, y/n?--Relyk 23:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :dont know, but never seen it being used by anyone. --Anonimous. D: 20:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::User talk:Anonimous./Sandbox, lulz im terrible on that page--Relyk 06:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::That build is so terrible... -- Armond Warblade 21:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::P/R? Yes, it is terrible. --Anonimous. D: 11:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) mkay I'm back, wuzzap? If someone could help archieving would be much appriciated. --Anonimous. D: 11:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC)